


Gently Play on Your Heart Strings

by YouBlitheringIdiot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Marauders, WITHOUT REALISING IT, basically oblivious remus, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouBlitheringIdiot/pseuds/YouBlitheringIdiot
Summary: When Remus first fell in love with Sirius, without even realising it...





	Gently Play on Your Heart Strings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEagleQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleQueen/gifts).



> This is for TheEagleQueen who liked it, and who is a complete goddess, star and wonderful friend  
> And a big thank you to MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld who sent me the ask!!  
> (check out both their marauders stories on ao3!!)
> 
> This is from the We Can Be Heroes universe, if you want more stories of the marauders, and Jily and Wolfstar falling in love...

 

 

Gently Play on Your Heart Strings

 

 

_"I've been in love with you for months now," he said, kissing Sirius' neck slowly._

_Liar, he thought, you've been in love with Sirius for years. Perhaps you knew you loved him from when you heard him play the piano in the shack for the very first time..._

 

 

They were in the Shrieking Shack, waiting for Remus to transform. Remus felt agitated, bile in his throat at the thought of the pain that was coming. He hated this so much. He hated himself so much. His fingers played restlessly with the thin blanket that lay over him. He was cold. He hated that his friends got to see him like this, he hated it even more that they got to watch him after he transformed back - exhausted, useless, saw his naked body covered in scars and sometimes new cuts. It was mortifying, he despised people feeling sorry for him. Even if it was his best friends. He hated feeling sorry for himself too.

Peter always looked slightly cringed at these times, like he didn’t know where to look, and really he couldn’t blame him. James was just James- he talked a lot, on purpose, diverting everyone’s attention, his smile warm and encouraging and utterly unselfconscious- like it was completely normal to sit in that dungeon with your werewolf friend. It’s shit, really fucking shit, I’m so sorry, you’ll be alright, we’re here for you, hell we’ll probably enjoy the jaunt into the Forbidden Forest, his eyes seemed to say. James. Who had come up with the idea of them becoming Animagi in the first place. Remus closed his eyes momentarily. He really didn’t want to become emotional at this time but he could never thank them enough for how they had helped him.

And Sirius? Sirius he couldn’t read. Sometimes he would join in with James, make Remus laugh at his stupid antics, make him lose himself in his careless smile, his ceaseless banter with James and his wicked teasing of Peter. Sometimes he was very quiet, uncharacteristically so, sad almost. He would stare at Remus with his startlingly clear eyes, as though he were trying to read his mind. Like he was doing now, when Remus opened his eyes again. When he realised Remus was looking at him, Sirius bit his lower lip and looked down at the ground. He seemed upset.

“Are you alright?” Remus asked, voice tinged with concern.

“Am I alright?” Sirius repeated back, an incredulous look on his face.

He gave a short, bitter laugh and stared at Remus with such intensity that Remus felt himself blush slightly and looked away.

“Sorry,” he muttered, feeling embarrassed.

Sirius made a strange sound in his throat, and for a second Remus thought he was going to do something impulsive, the tension in his arms as though he was about to spring up and run at something…

“Fuck this,” Sirius said instead, standing up and walking to the dingy piano in the corner. He wiped down the keyboard with his sleeve, turning briefly to look back at Remus. “We need some music.”

His elegant fingers hovered over the piano and he began playing, singing in a low voice, almost just talking, not as beautiful as Peter’s singing voice, but somehow filled with tenderness and something else that Remus was missing.

 

*“I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things

We can do the tango, just for two

I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings

Be a Valentino, just for you

‘Ooh love, Ooh lover boy

What’re you doing tonight? Hey boy’

Set my alarm, turn on my charm

That’s because I’m a good old-fashioned lover boy”

 

“How the hell d’you do that without sheet music?” Peter asked in astonishment.

“Oh Pads is endlessly talented,” said James, grinning at Remus. “He probably learnt this to impress someone! Am I right?”

“I don’t need to impress anyone, dickhead, it’s usually other people trying to impress me,” Sirius said dismissively, his posh pure blood accent always stronger at these times.

Remus snorted and Sirius shot him a wide smile. Really that boy was such a flirt, Remus thought, he could probably make an inanimate object fall in love with him. For some reason it made him feel warm.

 

“Ooh, let me feel your heartbeat (grow faster, faster)

Ooh, can you feel my love heat? (Ohh)

Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love

And tell me how do you feel right after-all

I’d like for you and I to go romancing

Say the word, your wish is my command”

 

He had heard that song before but it felt new and beautiful and better. He grinned softly.

“Good job, old chap,” James said to Sirius, throwing his head back against the wall. “ You managed to cheer Moony up!”

“I aim to please,” Sirius said.

His eyes caught Remus’ and they stared wordlessly at each other. Remus had no idea what it meant, but it meant something.

Sirius, with his black, silky hair, his straight back, the dim light highlighting his cheekbones and jaw, making his grey eyes appear silver in this light. He was just beautiful.

 

“Ooh love (there he goes again)

Ooh lover boy (who’s my good old-fashioned

lover boy? ooh ooh)

What’re you doing tonight, hey boy”

Everything’s all right, just hold on tight

That’s because I’m a good old-fashioned (fashioned) lover boy”

 

Sirius was still looking at him.

“I’m otherwise engaged tonight, and definitely not wearing the appropriate attire, but maybe another time?” Remus said with a wry smile, raising his eyebrow at Sirius.

James and Peter chuckled, they seemed pleased at the change in Remus. Sirius laughed too and swung around to face him, all debonair and effortless charm, his eyes sparkling with joy.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Sirius grinned, blowing him a kiss.

Remus snorted again and closed his eyes, smiling to himself. Sirius was wonderful, he decided, wonderfully beautiful and infuriating at times, and whoever he fell in love with was going to be a very lucky girl…

Everything’s alright, just hold on tight...

“Play it again, Pads,” he murmured.

 

............................

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy - Queen (1976)  
> Shout out to Of_stars_and_moon who also loves this song for Wolfstar and has beautiful fics here on ao3!!!
> 
> PS how many times did I write the word smile/smiling?? lol...!


End file.
